The Rescued Runaway
by OffWhite
Summary: this was a school assignment i decided to share. tell me what u think!


Once upon a time, long long ago, in a land far far away, lived a fairy princess named Ayla. Now, Ayla was very distressed. Her father had chosen a husband for her, and Ayla was not sure if she liked that at all. She stood in her mirror, gazing at her reflection, and tried to imagine how she would look to a stranger. She had a pale face, with a few freckles spattered on both cheeks; she had large green eyes, an upturned nose, and pouty red lips. She wore an ankle long dress the color of new grass. It was styled in the manner of all wealthy fairies to look as if it was floating even when she wasn't. And the base was cut in jagged strips that made her look taller than her three-foot frame. Her wings could be seen behind her, sparkling the different colors of the flowers, and shining like dew. They reached a span of about four feet and were little more then six inches taller then her. _ Maybe if I covered myself with mud, my husband would be disgusted with me and refuse to wed _She thought wistfully, but in truth, Ayla would meet her Beau courteously and respectfully. _I don't have the courage to defy Father_. The door to her room creaked open and Cheryl, her handmaiden stepped tentatively inside. "Missus? The master Orion wishes to see you now, missus" she spoke in a whispered tone that nevertheless carried across the room. "Thank you Cheryl, I'll be down momentarily" After one last glance in the mirror, and one more peek at the mud outside, Ayla fluttered to the throne room to meet her father the Fairy King, and her future husband. _I hope he is cute_ She thought, _and nice. I hope he respects me_. As Ayla reached for the doorknob she heard a loud squealing noise from within. _ What in the world could that be?_ As she turned the knob she thought wildly, _please don't let it be my husband! Please don't let it be my husband!_ She opened the door all the way.

It was not her husband to be. It was a boar tethered on a leash, its eyes bulged dangerously and white foam frothed from its mouth as it shrieked its distress. Ayla's eyes followed the leash to a knobbly hand clutching the end in a tight fist. A muscular and hairy arm came next. Her eyes reached his face. _Oh Sweet Puck_. His eyes were liquid black, like the boars, and were partially covered by his overly bushy eyebrows, which hung down and merged with his moustache and beard. The facial hair was the color of dirt, and curly. The eyes showed no twinkle of mischief or friendliness. _ No twinkle...Where's his mouth? It's gone! Lost in that mask of hair. I wonder how he eats._ Her thoughts trailed off as she observed the rest of her betrothed. A stocky and thickly built torso and short legs clad in a tunic the color of dead bark. Her father cleared his voice behind her. "Ayla, dearest, allow me to introduce to you, your future husband, Gnorton Gnome. He is one of the most successful Dukes of his people" Orion smiled at his daughters dismayed expression, and continued "Dearest, why don't you go out for a stroll in the gardens with Gnorton, get to know each other a bit. I'm sure you will be surprised at how much you have in common with each other" Ayla made a face at her father before turning to her betrothed and smiling. "Shall we go then, Gnorton?" He grunted and held out his arm, which Ayla took to be a yes. Linking her arm with his, while trying to touch as little of him as possible, they walked out into the castle gardens. Ayla glanced at Gnorton; He was walking beside her in stoic silence and did not look as though he would be changing any time soon. Ayla cleared her throat "so..Gnorton, what are your interests?" They came to a low wall and each took a seat. "I hunt," he replied gruffly. "For what purpose do you hunt?" Ayla asked, she wasn't fond of killing creatures for any other reason than pure survival. He eyed her speculatively "for sport" he said. "That's terrible!"Ayla exclaimed horrified. He didn't say anything for a moment then whistled a long low note. Ayla stared at him for a moment, shocked. _ What the-_ Then, she heard the sound of hoofs scrabbling on brick. The boar she had seen earlier came into view, the foam flying out behind him and his eyes were still wild and rolling crazily. She watched in fascination and repulsion as the boar skidded to a stop at the feet of Gnorton. "This is Bruce," he said while watching her for a reaction, and grinning at her terrified expression. "Is he- your pet?" She whispered, unable to speak normally in her fright. "He is. He flushes game for me, and tracks just about anything I set him upon" Gnorton rasped. His eyes, which held no twinkle before, were now glinting ominously. "I'm afraid I have to take your leave now, Gnorton, sir, it was wonderful to meet you, and-er-Bruce. I am certain we will see each other soon. Faretheewell until we meet again" Ayla forced a smile and flew away before Gnorton had a chance to reply, but she could hear the boar-Bruce, grunting at her sudden movement, as she left them in the distance. Back in her room, Ayla lost her cool demeanor and burst into tears. _I have to leave_ she thought. _ I can't stay here and marry that-that-creature!_ That very moment Ayla packed herself a suitcase; she filled it with some clothes and blankets, for cold nights. She also packed some snacks for the journey and some shoes. Donning an old button up coat, she successfully hid her wings and was able to sneak out of the castle without detecting the interest of the guards that usually kept an eye on her. She ran at first but tired quickly as she was not used to using her legs for prolonged periods of time. However, she dared not open her cloak and fly, for that would catch the attention of the birds, which were in contact with her father. She slept wrapped in the blankets she had packed in the braches of a maple tree, and in the morning continued her trek. Ayla had no real destination, she was just trying to get as far away from her castle and home as was possible. Suddenly the sound of hoof beats reached her ears. And through the foliage burst Bruce, the boar. He gave a loud squeal when he sighted her and sped up. Ayla screamed and fell over. She had tried to fly but with her wings caught up in the cloak, she had only lost her balance. Righting herself as fast as she could, she took off running while frantically yanking on the buttons of her coat. If only she could fly! Ayla looked behind her, the boar was gaining fast. Seeing some bushes up ahead, she decided to head for them hoping to delay the boar's progress with obstacles. The bushes loomed closer and closer, and she finally leaped through them, fighting leaves and branches that cut cruelly at her skin. Suddenly she was falling down, down, down then SPLASH! Ayla came up coughing. She was in a raging river and was being swept downstream towards what looked dangerously like a waterfall. When she had jumped through the bushes, she had jumped over the edge of a sharp drop off which put her directly into the rivers rapids. _ Now even if my wings were free, they would be too wet to be of any use_ _but at least I've lost Bruce_. She would have screamed, but didn't want the boar to hear her and follow. Seeing a large rock projecting out of the water, Ayla managed to place herself in its path and when she hit it, she wrapped her arms and legs around its slippery surface. Years of algae and other slime was coating the surface but she managed to get a good hold and stayed clinging to the rock, with her torso out of the water. _ If I can wait here long enough, and get this coat off, my wings will dry and I can fly away_ she thought hopefully. Unfortunately, she still could not get the coat off, because she had to use all of her strength to stay onto the rock, and would have fallen back into the river if she took away one hand. Ayla tried to keep track of the time but her arms ached so and her legs were so numb with cold that she could not. One hour blurred into the next and it soon became night. Her teeth began to chatter and her legs were turning blue. By morning, it was all she could do just to hold on. At first, she thought she was imagining the voices approaching, but as they grew louder, she knew it was real. _But they must not see me! It may be father's guards, or worse, it could be Gnorton with Bruce!_ She tried to move to the other side of the rock, but could not budge herself. She watched with apprehension as the footsteps drew nearer and the voices louder. Then they finally came into view. They were not her fathers guards, or Gnorton. However, Ayla did not breath any sigh of relief. These were members of the royal elf militia. The fairies and elf's had been at war for several years. A blown up dispute over land boundaries. _ Please don't see me Please don't see me_ Ayla thought frantically. One of the soldiers stopped and pointed at her. _No!_ They approached and the most official looking elf called out to her "Maiden! You seem to be in distress. We shall assist you. Please do not panic" he smiled gallantly and turned to give his men orders. "Excuse me sir? I'm fine, really. I've got it under control" He turned and stared at her in surprise. "I'm really ok. I'm almost out of the water. No need for assistance. Thank you though" she finished calling at him. If the situation hadn't been so grave, she would have laughed at his befuddled expression. Just then, as a wave splashed against the rock, her grip slipped. Not a lot, but just enough for the prince to smirk and order his guards to rescue her. It hurt to let go of the rock after holding it so tightly for so long, and she could not use her legs at all, they were so numb. But thankfully, the coat was still hiding her wings, so they assumed her an elf gone astray. On land again she rejoiced to feel the grass again but at the same time felt dread. _ Now I'm in the clutches of the elf army! What now!_ The head elf bowed to her "allow me to introduce myself to you milady" she smiled at him "My name is Piper. You may also know me as your prince" she stared at him "my prince?" He broke into a smile "indeed fair maiden, the elf prince, at your service." _ He thinks I'm an elf! Oh well I will just have to play along until I can escape. Although I cant, say he's terrible company. Look at those dimples, and such beautiful eyes. I can't describe the color. Something like a mix of blue and silver and green._ She was forced to stop her musings when they began moving down the path the elves had been on before they spotted her. She had to sit in a cloth swing fashioned from one of the soldier's shawl. She was between two elves and each one held the end of the cloth and she sat in the dip in the middle. So far, her legs had been about as useful as a bucket of mud. As they traveled, she and the prince talked about different things and laughed together over jokes. Finally, though, he asked her the question she had been dreading. "Maiden Ayla, how did you come to be stranded on that rock?" _ What should I say? I can't tell the truth, and then he would know I'm a fairy! He would probably have me beheaded. He wouldn't do that though _said another little voice _he seems nice, and I think he likes you as much as you like him..._ "Well, Highness. I...was walking along the edge of the drop off, when I lost my footing and fell in. and the rest is history" she smiled at him again. _ He's so nice to be concerned. So much nicer then Gnorton. I wish he wasn't an elf_. They arrived at his castle and she was taken off to the medical ward. As she was being taken away, Piper grabbed her hand and squeezed it once, "I'll come and see you as soon as the doctors let me" he promised. In the short time that they had known each other, they had become fast friends and she was sad to part with him, even for only a short while.

Piper was lounging on a soft couch while he waited to be able to see the strange maiden they had rescued again. It was the doctor's policy not to take visitors until they had a bit of time with the patient alone to diagnose and what not. Piper was too restless to do anything besides wait, and his parents had sent him out of the throne room because it had irritated them. A page came running up, he looked distressed. "Your highness? The maiden you brought-""yes? What about her?" Piper leaped off the couch, "is something wrong? Is she unwell?" the page didn't look at him "she's a fairy, master Piper" Piper reeled. "But-how? I saw no wings." the page looked at him now "the coat sir, it hid them well" Piper thought for a moment "Do my parents know yet?" "No sir. I decided to tell you first as you may not want her thrown into the prison, which is where your parents will send her when they find out" "oh yes thank you page. May I see her? Are the doctors taking visitors yet?" the page nodded. "Very well take me to her" As Piper stepped into the recovery ward his jaw dropped. The bedraggled maiden they had rescued had been replaced with a beautiful fairy. Her wings were behind her yet he could see them clearly, they shined and the light played through them upon her. She had reddish hair that was still tousled slightly and hung let down. Her pale face was watching him carefully. _ She's so pretty. Why didn't I notice before?_

Ayla watched the prince carefully _what does he think now that I am a fairy? Will he hate me? _After a look of initial surprise, the prince hid his expression with a mask of passiveness. He sat down next to her bed "Ayla, why did you lie to me?" the pain in his voice was too much for her. She burst into tears. "Oh Piper, please believe me. I did not want to deceive you. But if I told you the truth then you would have known I was a fairy and you wouldn't have let me travel under elf protection, and I would have been left to defend myself. I was running away from home when I fell into the river. I cannot go back" He looked at her so piercingly she thought he could read her very thoughts. "Why did you run away?" She sighed. "An arranged marriage. I met my betrothed and-he-well he was terrible. I could never marry such a person," she said frustrated, and pouting. "Now I beg of you Piper, just let me go. I don't want any tiff with your people, and as you can see I only deceived you because I had to." She looked at him pleadingly and he smiled. "Ayla, I don't want to let you go yet. I enjoy talking with you and you have yet to recover from your little incident in the river" indeed she had bruises along the length of each arm and her legs were still thawing. "Please stay a while. I would keep you company and when you are well again I can set you on your way with provisions" Ayla did not want to stay but she saw reason and consented. Three days she stayed and Piper came every morning to talk with her and keep her company as he promised. She loved seeing his smiling face come through the door. Also, she loved the way he always tried to be a hero, or some how save the day. His hair was a sandy blonde that fell into his eyes; he had a little jerk he did occasionally to get the hair out of his face. His clothes were always a fresh color of green and a natural brown. He was about as tall as her wings were, when she stood. Of his pointed ears, she could only see the tips. Her wings fascinated Piper and after shyly asking permission, he inspected them carefully. "The colors in them is amazing, and how thin they are and yet you say they bear you easily?" As she recovered the use of her legs, she would stroll around the hospital ward at his side. And she was sad to see the bruises disappear for it meant her time with Piper was coming to an end. On the day she was fully recovered, Piper came in looking miserable. "Ayla, don't go. Stay here with me" he implored "Piper, I can't stay here and hide in the hospital wing forever. Your parents would discover me and then it would all be over." "No!" he cried, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Ayla smiled "I know you'd try to protect me. But..." His eyes grew large at an idea, then-"Marry me Ayla." "What?" she gasped "I can't I mean, I'm a fairy, I'm betrothed." He glared at her "look, Ayla, I love you and I think you lo-"he stopped and flushed "I mean, do you love me?" She laughed, "yes Piper I do, but that doesn't mean I can marry you." "Yes it does!" he cried, "if we love each other, and you don't love your betrothed. Why can't we wed?" she opened her mouth but he stopped her "don't say its because your a fairy and I'm an elf. We can get around that" She stared at him "how? We are at war" he grinned "well I have been thinking this over for some time now" he flushed again embarrassed but continued "if we can declare our wedding as a sign of a truce between elves and fairies, as a way to end the fighting. It would be the peace treaty of the war in a sort of way" he paused. "Do you see?" Ayla nodded thoughtfully, if they did they did this just right, they may actually be able to pull it off. As Piper had been mulling the thought over for the past week, he knew better where to start, and wrote up a peace contract for his parents and her father to sign, which would allow them to marry and stand for the fairies and elves uniting. After two weeks, they had all the signatures they needed. Ayla's father had been a bit reluctant to end the match with Gnorton, but agreed that it was a better deal for the fairies if he ended the war. Gnorton and Bruce were sent away from either kingdom, and were never seen again by anyone that mattered. Ayla and Piper were wed the following week, the war stopped, and all were happy, especially Piper and Ayla.

The End


End file.
